Rooftop
by Envious sky
Summary: Alone under the cover of the stars, they finally see what they'd missed all along; their true feelings that they'd never known were there. Hope/Light


**(6,015 words) I've had this in my head for awhile now, and since I have writters block for my story (laughing at thunder) and I make sure to write in a loop, so it means I won't let myself write a story unless I've wrote a chapter for another one and are doing it in an appropiate order. Or my OCD will sent me crazy. So Even though I feel like writting I can't, so I wrote out this oneshot of mine. Just quick likkle thing. I started on thursday and finished around half an hour ago. blame Serah for that. My dear sister has been playing ffxiii-2. My sister cheats on where to find important items by using the internet, so she takes our laptop off me while I was attempting to write this. Plus when she stopped doing that she got up to a really trippy awesome part, and I wanted to have my full attention on the game. Sorry Jess that you missed it, but we promised that when I get up to that part we'll make sure you see it. And for not writing much today, blame Light, I was playing xiii and couldn't stop going, damn Light you are bitch. i like bitch- lightning better then not bitch lightning. But anyway I've finished it and here it is.**

**(I ate a puddin that had rum in it and now I feel drunk)**

**Disclaimer: I no own ffxiii, i only wish I'd did (for then Serah would be mine, Mua ha ha)**

* * *

><p><span>Rooftop<span>

You'd usually expect someone to be enjoying themselves on their birthday, me however, I'm not sure what to say. I had been before everyone started getting drunk, now they're scaring me.

When the NORA team says they'll organise you a birthday party, remember never to trust them, Damn am I lucky that Serah overtook them in trying to organise it. Sadly she didn't get to change much. It's ended up probably the same it would have been if she hadn't intervened at all. The start had been alright, pretty much it had started out fine, no problems at all. I remember Sazh making a little joke about it being my eightteenth, but It doesn't need guessing that he still sees me as a kid, just like he does everyone else; he does happen to be in his fourties after all.

At the moment it was going to hell. There were other people in the building besides us, not much but still, those people were very drunk. And half the people celebrating soon followed along that path. Sazh made a quick exit, to a place I'm not so sure. Vanille was hiding under a table, I wasn't so sure but I think I'd seen Fang hitting on her. Apprently they did have something similar to beer in Oerba, but I doubt it was as strong. For at the moment, it wouldn't be an understatement to say the Pulsian woman was the embodiment of drunk. Snow and the NORA members were certainly not as bad as her, but that didn't mean they were far off either. Snow just seems more obnoixous when he's drunk, a lot more, who knew that was possible. Serah was the only one who remained somewhat sane besides me, but she herself was sorta...drunk. She couldn't stop giggling to herself as she attempted to talk to Maqui. They were the closest to the seat I'd remained in for basically the whole time we'd been here. She was sitting down in another booth and he was standing next to it, staring at her with a blank look, not having the slightest idea what she was going on about as any words at all were obscured in drunken giggles. Sometimes it's strange to see someone that looks so much like Light act the way she does, if they didn't have the resemblance you wouldn't think they were sisters.

Hey wait a minute, where the hell is Light? I didn't even see her leave. She must have been gone for awhile, why hadn't this clicked earlier? then again all the drunk people were being quite the distraction. Most have been staying away from me, but Serah had decided to go up and talk to me three times so far. I've never seen any of these people acting in a way anywhere near to this before; it was getting weird.

I made sure not to give let me feelings show when Serah walked up to me for the fourth time this night since she had drunk one too many, which actually hadn't been many at all, looks like she wasn't good with beer. she sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

"Helloo Hope," She giggled in an almost creepy way. She put her arms on the table and crossed them in front of her before resting her head on them. Her blondish-pink ponytail spreading itself across one arm and falling off the edge.

"So how you doing tonight?" She slurred.

"Um... fine.." I mumbled, feeling a little creeped out at the moment. The way she was staring, was actually unsettling.

"Right..." She had the look like she was about to fall asleep.

"Do you know where Claire is?" Forgetting to call her by her alias like she would more have wanted. At least she'd had said it to was one of the ones that knew her name already.

"I was just wondering that myself" I shrugged my shoulders. It was a good question, where had she disappeared to?

Serah chuckled to herself as a response, I just eyed her as she did it, wondering over her reasons.

"You like my sister don't you?" She laughed, louder then I surely would have liked considering what she had just said, turned a couple of heads.

"What?" I stammered cheeks turning red, quickly making sure to hide my face. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She lifted her head back up. "And you're a bad liar kiddo" She laughed as she stood up and left me alone. Wow drunk people are weird...

Actually now I think I'm bored, don't have much to do at the moment, it's only the others that do happen to be enjoying themselves. I think I might go find out where Light disappeared to, been thinking about that for awhile.

I lifted myself out of the seat, looking about and checked if anyone had their attention on me; Serah had gone back to her 'conversation' with Maqui who was looking more confused than ever. Gadot was showing off to some random girl, who didn't look any bit impressed by the drunk tank. Lebreau and Yuj were off talking on the other side of the room, just as drunk as the others. Both Snow and Fang had disappeared, but as I think I had seen before, one had challenged the other to a fight but it seems they had enough of a brain left to realise that when people have strength like theirs you don't just go and have a fight in a crowded area.

As I realised that everyone was far too distracted to notice what I was doing, I took that as a chance to leave. I passed by Vanille hiding under an empty table, sometimes I wish I was as small as her (it's strange to think that the first time we'd met she had been the taller one).

"Are you alright?" I asked bending down to look her in the face. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, not the best position to be in wearing a skirt, at least her arms blocked the majority of the sight.

"I will be when everyone stops acting crazy..." She whispered in a slightly worried voice. "It's too weird with them acting like this." She hugged her legs closer.

"Tell me about it" I sighed, "You would never guess what Serah said to me before" That must have been the weirdest thing that had happened tonight.

"What did she say?" Vanille asked, curiosity lit her face as she looked at me from under the table.

"Ah, never mind," Feeling suddenly embarrassed about it, "I was just saying, it doesn't really matter." I waved my hands and stood up straight, getting away as fast as I could before she noticed the small blush I could feel on my cheeks.

"Hey Hope don't leave, you're the only sane person here!" She begged me to stay. reaching out quickly to grab my arm as I left, but I moved just out of grasp before she could do so.

"Sorry Vanille, I'm going to go find Light alright." I apolgised, walking off quickly. Just before I left I saw that her yell had alerted one of the drunk people here.

"Hi pinky!" Serah giggled as she sat cross leged in front of the older girl. I was tempted to say 'look whose talking' When the pink haired woman called Vanille 'pinky'.

"Um..." She mumbled, looking to the left in hopes of escaping the conversation to come.

* * *

><p>I turned out of the room afterwards and didn't get to see the conclusion, I had a feeling that if I did I would have to deal with the same drunk woman as I had the feeling she would come after me next. I walked along the hallways of the building, covered in almost complete darkness in some parts. Only the bar and bistro had remained lighted at this hour. I remembered to check everywhere I could. If Light had been real annoyed by these people then she would have been smart enough to come up with a good hiding spot. Even if these people were drunk you couldn't take chances, maybe they could get lucky and actually find you.<p>

I'd been searching for awhile and was coming up with no results, if only this place wasn't so damn big and dark. Who knows what I could have missed. I was lucky to have spotted Sazh at all, He was on the phone; and from what I could figure out he was talking to Dajh's babysitter. One thing for sure was that it had been hard to convince Sazh to come because of his refusal to leave his son alone no matter how short the time. At the last second a close friend of his offered to look after him for the night. He trusted them enough with the responsibilty that they could do it fine, but of course the 44 year old wouldn't stop worring until he set eyes on his son again.

When I'd gotten close enough to hear more then just a few words he shut the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked up when he saw me coming, giving me a small smile.

"It's not right for someone to be missing out on their own party." He laughed.

"It's not really much of a party at the moment. I'm not missing out on much" I shrugged my shoulder as I walked closer.

"That'll be right," He sighed and ran a hand through that afro of his.

Even all the way from here, you could still hear what was going on in the room with the drunk people. Actually it was annoying.

"So what's got you here right now kid?" He asked me simply.

"Trying to find where Light disappeared to. Do you have any ideas?" I asked but I didn't expect him to know anyway, but might as well none the less.

"Yeah actually," He started then pointed to his left, "Up there."

All I could see way black.

"Up there?" I asked confused.

"There's a staircase behind that large door over there. She came over here some time ago, asked me if I knew a good place to hide, and yes she did say 'hide'." He partway stiffled a laugh. "I told her the roof was the best option. Not like many people would go up there." He explained.

" 'Kay then," I began walking to where he pointed.

"You sure you wanna go up there, she was in a dangerous mood when she went up." He warned me.

"I'll be fine," I announced confidently turning my head back, "Let's just hope she's cooled down some." I sighed, just got to wish for that. An angry Light is a scary Light, getting older never changed that fact.

"Yeah, better hope for that then." He laughed slightly, being a little immature with what I'd just said. Well someone had to make a joke about my name sometime.

I walked down the hall to where Sazh had said the door was. I found it easy enough, all I had to do was strain my eyes against the dark and I could make it out. I reached for the handle and tried not to flinch when my hand grasped the freezing metal. Opening the door wide I was greeted with pitch blackness. I felt the wall to my side to see if there was a rail, luckily my hand felt one and so I held onto it. I went slowly up the steps, as they were invisible to me and I didn't want any accidents happening. I wonder if Light had any trouble making her way up these? Probably not, she's Light after all.

I'd been stupid enough to not have a hand out in front of me as I walked up instead keeping them on the railings, and as I should have thought would have happened in a situation like this, I walked into the door at the top and hit my head. I cursed under my breath at my stupidity and rubbed my nose, hoping that it hadn't left a mark. I took my mind off this and stopped complaing and searched for the handle for this evil door. It was harder then I'd initially thought it would be. But I couldn't let my mind get worker up over this, it was just a stupid doorknob...Damn it where is it? Oh looks like I failed at that. My hand searched frantically for it, yeah this is suprisingly hard considering I'm looking for a doorknob. But then just I was getting extremely frustrated, my hand touched it. It was funnily shaped so it made the fact I'd had so much trouble in finding it less stupid.

I sighed a sigh of relief and swung open the door infront of me, immediately bombarded by cold wind that freezed my skin on contact. I shut my eyes and tried not to shiver. It was a windy night, and for sure it offered no warmth. I opened my eyes back up and took a look around. This part of the roof was cut off from the rest, people protected from falling off to the lower parts by a blackish railing surrounding it. I caught sight of Light near the edge, sitting on a crate that had been left here. She looked to be somewhat lost in thought, I had a feeling she hadn't heard the door. That seemed a little unlike her.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked as I took some steps closer to her.

she didn't jump from my sudden apperance, but she did look shocked as she turned around and looked at me.

"Hope?" She said surprised, "I..I didn't notice you come up." She actually stammered a little. Which made me think, what had she been thinking about before I came up here? It's not like her to go off into a trance like that, in fact I've never seen the soldier do that before.

"Didn't look like you had." I chuckled quietly, walking up to the railing in front of where she sat.

I took a look back at her, it was pretty dark out, the moon was cresent so it wasn't offering as much light as it would on other nights. My eyes still hadn't fully adjusted to the lack of light, so I was straining them to see her clearly. She wasn't looking at me on the moment, she'd gone back to thinking about whatever she had been before I'd gone and interupted her train of thoughts. She was sitting crossed leged which to be honest if her black skirt had been any shorter it would be a problem sitting in that position. Her hair was in the usually style hanging over her shoulder slightly obscurring the navy blue top she wore. It was at that moment did I realise that this was the first time I'd seen her out of her uniform. I'd known her for four years now and still had been yet to see her in casual clothes. How she crap had I not noticed this yet? She's only been up here for around for around an hour or so, the party has been going on for longer than that. I almost laughed at how stupid that was, but she didn't notice thanks to the uncharacteristic trance she was in.

After getting my mind away from that I took notice that she had a small mark on her head. Wonder how that got there?

"Het Light?" I started,

She didn't jump but again she had a slightly surprised look on her face again like when I'd first come up. Which gave me the impression she'd forgotten I was there.

"What?" She looked up at me by the rails,

"Is the light (what there was of it) screwing up my sight or do you have a mark on your head." I pointed directly at it.

She felt her forehead where I was pointing, I heard her sigh quietly,

"I walked into the door,"

Um, what?

"The one at the top of the stairs over there." She muttered sounding angry.

I failed stopping a laugh, and quickly recieved an evil glare from her. But instead of being any bit scared by it I went on laughing.

"What?"

"I did the same thing."

Yeah, this is a night for stupidity.

"I don't have a mark on my head do I?" I said as I turned and faced her, she got up from sitting on the upturned crate and took a step closer to me and inspected my head.

"Nope, you're fine." She concluded almost immidiately. "You mustn't have hit it hard enough."

She then turned and sat back down.

"Mustn't have hit it hard enough?" I repeated her words, "Jeez Light, how hard did you hit it?" I laughed louder then I'd originally intended I'd do.

She gave me a not so nice look then answered, "However hard you hit something when you run into it." She tried her best not sound angry, but didn't do so good.

"Usually people have more sense then to run in a place where they can't see anything," I said simply.

"I was angry alright? I wasn't concentrating. And anyway you hit it too."

Got me there.

"Well at least I didn't get a mark from it." I replied,

Most people would be smart enough not to act this way near Light, sometimes I question why I ever dare chance it. She pulled herself up and before I'd fully noticed what she was doing she already stood at a startling close proximatey and gave me a threatening look,

"Do you want a mark," She said with an evilish grin.

As her last actions took me by surprise, I almost jumped back and caused myself to hit the rail behind me. I turned back and rubbed the middle of my back where I'd hit it.

"Ow" I breathed. When I turned back she was already sitting down again, giving me one of her rare smiles, but it still had the hints of evil the grin had had.

I liked when she smiled, I guess it was because she didn't do it often. There was only a few poeple she actually liked, and that didn't mean she would smile much near them either. So it was pretty much a rare sight.

I sat down next to her, a part of the roof was not as high as the rest of this part. It made you have to step down if you wanted to go to the edge and stand behind the railing, like I'd done before; I sat down on it's edge close to where Light was.

I felt like talking, but I wasn't sure what to say, Light wasn't making a sound, well besides the sound of her breathing of course, but other than that she was silent. She had sat back down in the position as before, except now her chin was resting on her open palm. It was funny that the darkness of the night was actually making her hair look more pink. Usually it had some blondish streaks mixed in with the pale pink, but shadows blocked them out and the blackness of night time deepened the pale pink to a darker shade.

I took my gaze off her and took a proper look around the area. This whole area was covered in a blueish glow from the moon. The gray concrete of the surrounding area was turned to a light blue but stayed closer to it's actually colour in the shadows as they had been made into a dark black, it's contents invisible. All the other buildings in the area didn't come close to the height of this one, in some cases it was almost twice as high. I ended up looking back towards Light in the end. The blue glow had been cast on her to, mainly to her skin. It was so pale I wasn't suprised by the effect being so clear. Sometimes I had to wonder why it stayed so pale, she was a soldier after all, usually you expect the indoorsy types to have skin like hers.

She looked to the side and caught me watching her. I looked away feeling embarrashed that she had just caught me staring at her, not that sure why, I hadn't been fully concentrating on her anyway. My mind was slipping into a trance by the time she looked back at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked wondering over my reaction,

"Uh..yeah." I hadn't been sure why'd I'd reacted like that anyway.

She didn't ask any further questions and went back to staring foward like she had been pratically the whole time. I decided to look around again but not like there wasn't much I hadn't already seen. My gaze again wandered back over to her, and I started to wonder what she'd been thinking about. She was in such a trance, I've never seen her go like that before.

"So what have you been thinking about, you seem like your minds somewhere else." I eventually asked.

Her gaze went over to me, I would say her trance wasn't as bad now, as she didn't have that shocked look on her face like she had the other two times. It was more one of confusion.

"Why do you want to know?" She questioned me. I still think her mind was not fully focussed on me, the expression on her face showed that.

"Just wondering about it, might as well say something other than just stay silent." I shrugged. The quietness was getting annoying, even if I left to a place that was virtually silent to get away from the loudness on the lowest floor; it didn't mean I wanted it to be total silence.

"I'll tell you it when I figure it out" She answered my question during the time I was starting to get lost in a thought myself.

I tilted my head at her, "You don't know? Doesn't really seem like you to not know. Especially considering this is something that you're thinking about."

Her gaze shifted away from me, but she still faced my direction.

"It's because of something Serah said to me a couple hours ago. It was before anyone had gotten drunk, so I'm surprised no one noticed. Problem is I honestly have no idea how to answer." She explained.

"What was it exactly?" I asked, feeling a little curious.

Light turned her head away from me as I asked that. I may have been seeing things but I thought 'd seen a pink blush on her cheeks.

"It's not important," I heard embarrassment in her voice, which made me almost laugh. It was strange seeing Light have these reactions, what on earth had she been asked?

Her eyes went back to look in my direction but her face stayed turned partly away. I guess she got from my expression that I wasn't going to stop asking her abot it. She sighed inwardly as a result.

"She said some weird as hell thing to me as well, she was drunk at the time so that's part of the reason she said it...I think. If you tell me what she said to you I'll say what what she said to me." I pleaded.

She rolled her eyes,

"That's not going to work Hope."

"I'm allowed to be curious aren't I?"

"And why's that?" She questioned me, facing me again. I was right about seeing her blush. Part of her face was the same colour as her hair.

"Because you're having rather unlightning-ish reactions at the moment." I smiled, which made her roll her eyes again.

"Right," Not to sure I should have been surprised by her agreeing with me. "My minds just not in this moment." She partly apologised.

"That's been pretty obvious." I laughed. She had a small smile on her face as I talked. For some reason when she smiled it made me want to as well, never really been sure why that is, just always has.

"Seriously though, what did she tell you?" I begged, she was trying to get me off the topic, that part was clear. But I wasn't giving up this easy. It takes a lot to make Light blush, in fact this is the first time I've seen her do it.

"More ask then tell. You've got a better chance if you tell me what she said to you first."

"She asked you a question then?" I half smiled, she'd done the same to me; Light nodded.

"I'll tell you but you have to say what she said to you first before I say anything." I folded my arms and gave her an evilish smile. I didn't really feel like saying what Serah had said to me ealier, but now I feel like I've promised that I would say it. Too late to back out now.

The blush on Lights face deeped to red, I could see that clearly even in this blue tinted darkness. She tried hiding it behind a hand she lifted to her face, now I reallly wanted to know what it was that was giving her this reaction. Luckily I didn't need to wait for so long.

"She asked me if I like you." Her gaze wandered downwards and that blush of hers turned to an even deeper shade.

I would have to be stupid to not know what she had meant by 'like'. Looks like it wasn't the alchohol speaking when Serah asked me whether I like her sister, she honestly thought that I did.

"She asked me pretty much the same thing." I admitted.

After that, we went silent for awhile, actually a long time to be honest. Things had taken a turn for the akward. If I had thought I had no idea of what to say before, it was nothing compared to this. I know I'd been curious what Light's sister had said to her, but that didn't mean I would ever have suspected it to be a thing like that. I didn't think Serah belived such a thing, me and Light are just friends. Why do I have to be so embarrassed over this?

And thinking about sure isn't going to help this feeling of akwardness covering the whole area. Damn this is annoying. My eyes drifted over to Light, she was doing her best to hide her face, this wasn't a situation she would want to be in I guess. Her face looked so red, I've never seen her with an expression like that. But then I remembered the first thing she had said about what she'd been asked by her sister; she had admitted that she didn't know how to answer...

I felt my face heat up as I realised fully what that meant, I can barely believe that she had said it now, I hadn't thought much of it before but that was because I didn't know what the question had been. That certainly explained why Light's face was such a shade of red.

Light's gaze fell back to me and she saw that I had a similar expression to her, which didn't do a thing to help with her blush. I could see that the situation we'd landed ourselves in, it was getting to her. Her hand that wasn't covering her face was running through the pink waves hanging on her shoulders. She looked like she was trying to think a way out of this. Not like either of us knew words that could get us out of this, not like we had experience in anything similar to this. She did the second best thing and stood up intending to leave and go back inside the building. But even if this situation was getting to me as well I didn't want her to leave, for reasons I wasn't even sure of. I stood up after her, she gave no response but a quick look back and continued walking ahead. I dashed after her as she got halfway to the door, I took hold of her hand and forced her to an abrupt stop. she turned her head back around to me, confused over my sudden actions. The blush was lightened to virtually the same shade of her hair, but it was still there.

"Hope?" Her confusion was voiced in that one word.

I was about to reply but I felt drops of rain begining to fall, We both looked upwards while the rain began falling harder at a almost speeding pace. I felt myself getting much colder, I shivered against the coldness that had appeared so suddenly. Light gave a shiver but it wasn't as noticeable as the one I'd did.

"We should get back inside." She said taking a step back. But my hand was still wrapped around her wrist and I wasn't moving. she gave me a quizzical look but I explained quickly,

"It's just water." I chuckled.

A shadow of a smile crept onto her face and she even laughed, even if it was quiet, it did happen. Takes a lot to make Light laugh. She remembered, I guess, of the certain times on our jouney when it had started raining. If Vanille didn't voice her annoyance in a whine I'd always be first to complain, and everytime Light would go and say 'It's only water' It seemed funny that it was me saying it this time.

Way to go rain, you got rid of the silence.

The falling droplets cast a shade of grey in the blue tinted night, making my vision unclear. I could see Light's hair had turned to a deep pink, the fambrics of her clothes had as well darkened and clung to her like the hair that aways hang on her shoulder. I could feel my clothes weighing me down, hers must be the same at the moment. My vision was blurred but inside my head was anything but that. It felt so clear, I was thinking about things I hadn't before, and realised something that made me feel like I had been so blind to not have noticed before. That smile that Light was wearing had something about it I had never seen before coming from her.

"Hey Light?" I asked, a rush of coldness hit me as the movement of my mouth made large drops of water drip down and land above the top of my shirt hitting bare skin.

"Yeah?" She gave a slight tilt of her head, soaked pink strands moved with the changed position, but didn't fall like they usually would for the weight of the water that covered them.

"About Serah's question, if you had answered it, what would you say?" At first I was sure of the answer, but now I wasn't, and I wanted to know if it could have been different from what I'd originally thought.

"I told you before, I don't know the answer." The blush that had finally left came back again. Fully taking in what that was implying.

"I have an answer for it," I was surprised I did.

"Really?" The blush became darker again and her eyes darted lower away from facing me. But I didn't want her doing that in this conversation.

"Claire," I said to get her attention back fully towards me. For sure that worked; she looked shocked from me addressing her by her real name, I'd never done it before. My eyes locked with hers, I was stuck staring into her cerulean eyes that once I'd seen as so icy, but now they were anything but. Once you really got to know her, you would know that she wasn't as mean as she came of as. Sure she was quick to being physical, but most of the meaness of and stubborness of hers was because of how protective she was of those who are important to her. she had more than enough reason to be so angry the first time we had met, considering the situation.

It was hard to think that the Lightning I'd met those years ago was the same person standing in front of me now. I would never have thought then to do what I was about to do now in even my most wildest of dreams. Before even thinking how she would respond I leaned foward and caught her lips with mine. She realeased a shocked breath but calmed down almost immidiately. I held her hand that had remained in mine doing all this tighter, surprised how warm it still felt in the battering rain. I lifted it then slowly up her arm and finally to her chin and rested it against her cold cheek. beyond the closed lids of my eyes I felt her kiss me back. Some part of me relaxed as I no longer had to worry about her trying to bash me.

My free hand lifted up to run through the strands of her hair and hers wrapped themselves around my shoulders. We stood close enough to feel each other racing hearts. Each kiss brought with it feelings I'd never felt before. It was...brilliant, it just felt right. I pulled my lips away from hers to catch my breath, hers as well was rushed and fast. The blush that covered her cheeks was the same colour as her hair, it looked so cute seeing her like that. Her expression wasn't as strong as it usually was, but more, delicate. Happiness lit her face, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. I'd never seen her looking like this, but it made my heart skip a beat to see her looking to happy.

"I love you." I said through the rain pouring down. She smiled back but instead of replying she lowered her head and rested it against my soaked chest, her arms wrapped themselves tighter around my back and I found mine doing the same. Pulling her into a proper embrace. I could see her smile as I looked down at her.

She let out a small laugh, and said in a cheery tone I wasn't used to hear her talk in.

"Happy birthday Hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaw!<strong>

**Done, hoorah. Sadly it is my bedtime and it is too late for me to go and have my daily cup of tea (god damn it)**

**Strangely I don't overly suck at romance, even though I don't really write it, yay for me. I liked how it came out in the end. If anyone is curious what actually happened to Snow and Fang in the start (since apparently they'd challenged eachother to a fight while being totally drunk) Snow won and Fang sort of broke her nose, Snow didn't do that she ran into a wall, she is the most drunk keep in mind. she was running around and blaming 'frosty the snowman' for it. I would have mentioned this in it but I wanted a serious ending intead.**

**Reviews will be more appreciated then you can imagine and shall help with my sanity.**


End file.
